Tea Time
by StorytellingDan
Summary: Twilight Sparkle joins Princess Luna for a discussion about Equestria during tea time, and finds out dragons may fairly be more common than once she thought they were. Story takes place after Season 3 of Friendship is Magic and after she has become a Princess.


**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic**

NOTE: _Not placing this fanciction under any given timeline in the series, but I will state it could have taken part a few weeks after Twilight Sparkle became what is known as an Alicorn in the series. Otherwise I do not place this as being part of the canon within the series, televised or within the comics. Hope it is as entertaining however._

NOTE II: _I don't use "pony jargon" here, phrases written would have to be taken as typed._

 **Tea Time with Princess Luna**

 **By**

 **Kanmeros (RDK)**

Princess Luna invited Twilight Sparkle inside her tea chamber, where most meetings of royalty and such often took place within Canterlot Castle. Twilight was familiar with the place, being that it was here where she spent part of her time while being mentored by Princess Celestia during her childhood. After a servant pony arranged the seats for both, Luna and Twilight sat on their respective seats, opposed each other. Twilight felt a bit awkward sitting on said table, being that the last time she did so was when she wasn't an Alicorn just yet, and her wings had to be tucked just so they wouldn't touch the surface of said table. Twilight wondered when she would ever get accustomed to said addition to her body, having extra limbs still felt...odd.

"Don't fret about it Twilight," Princess Luna assured her with a smile "It's not as if the table itself mind having a couple feathers on its surface. Just relax and enjoy yourself while we chat about the situation at hand." Twilight felt more at ease now, seeing how Luna didn't seem to mind her awkwardness. She still had a long way to get used to this however.

"I am alright Princess. I am just wondering if I ever would get the hang of these wings, it just feels strange that I have them despite how long its been since I became...well, you know."

"Noted. And please just Luna will suffice. How about some tea for starters? Maybe that will help you relax further." At this Luna clapped her hooves, making a metallic sound being that she was still wearing her royal covers over them. Some refer to such as sandals, but no one really had any idea what they would still be called given that they were more like a protective item than something being word out of being royalty. Twilight wondered if she ever had to wear such from time to time after the ceremony that was held nominating her as Princess of Friendship. She admitted such garments felt very uncomfortable, but seemingly one would have to get accustomed to so it seemed.

Twilight was contemplating this when she noticed a baby dragon pushing a small cart having a tea set ready to be served. Said dragon was no taller than Spike and even had the same facial structure as him, although his scales were that of crimson with a golden underbelly, as well as having black horns on his head. She also noticed said dragonling sported cuffs on his wrists and a little black bow tie on his neck. Twilight Sparkle was overwhelmed both by seeing another baby dragon and dressed in such cute manner serving them tea at the table. The little red dragon skillfully served both tea inside their respective cups, placing them on a dish and later in front of both ponies, along with napkins and some pastries that came along on the cart he pushed.

"Thank you Sparks, that will do for now." Princess Luna said to the dragon, which he respectfully bowed and pushed the cart back and away from the table. Twilight Sparkle also noticed to her surprise that Sparks sported a couple of small wings on his back, which made her curiosity even greater than the desire to talk about anything at the moment. She looked at Luna after Sparks was out of view, her purple eyes still shinning with awe.

"Was that..."

"Hm, yes. A baby dragon." Luna stated a matter of fact, "Sparks was sent to us not long ago from the dragonlands. He and others have been sent to other parts of Equestria as servants and squires. They help on about anything while learning the pony ways of living. It's more like an internship in foreign education. My sister told me it would benefit both our kingdoms one way and another. I however just love how adorable they look wearing those tiny bow ties, don't you?" Luna took a sip of her cup using her magic, winking at Twilight who was still bewildered at what was just mentioned. She shakily picked her own cup using her magic, which seemed to fizzle a bit as she struggled to take a sip herself. Luna giggled at Twilight's reaction, waiting for the upcoming questions she would have about this.

"I just can't register it just yet! Others like Spike around Equestria serving ponies and so well behaved. I wonder what Spike would think of this, maybe I could bring him and Sparks would talk to him about dragon things. I don't know. Even when I know he has been accustomed to us all this time, especially with me from the day he hatched, I still wondered if he did missed talking to another of his kind and age. I know that when he tried to converse with other dragons that time, he met some awfully rude ones, who were more like rebellious teenagers than anything else. I also would love to hear more about Sparks and others as well, probably even write an index on dragons living in Equestria overall."

Twilight took another sup with more confidence this time, seemingly having past over her awkwardness earlier before Sparks served both. Luna saw this and agreed with a nod, taking a bite out of a pastry on her end of the table. She felt glad Twilight was more at ease now, feeling it was the right time to continue their original conversation.

"So Twilight Sparkle, what are your objections to the assignment at hand? Any doubts you have would be best to discuss now before the day arrives to start it."

"Oh! Yes, you are right Luna...let's see." Twilight lifted a folder with her magic, neatly spreading them before Luna as well as some scrolls she brought along. The map of Equestria was drawn on one scroll, along with various red circles drawn on some parts of the kingdom. Both alicorns spoke well into the evening. Seemingly, her worries about having a pair of wings were completely forgotten as they both conversed. Sparks would serve more refreshments as time went on, and Twilight Sparkle would in turn grow more fascinated with said dragon servant and the idea of both pony and dragon co-existing without any differences prying them apart, something she happily shared with her own Spike back at her castle every day.

THE END


End file.
